Without Rain
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: In which the weather is acting up and not helping at all and Tsuna deliberately blows up in front of his chaos-filled room. Things get awfully dry and ...man it sure would be better if it would rain soon. Rated T for curses but if you want a plate of Family fluff and stuff, why not read?


**Title**: Without Rain

**Summary**: It's week of dark, heavy clouds looming over the Vongola estate and yet has to rain much to everyone's dislike. TYL.

**Warnings**: OOCs, grammatical errors and typos. Curses.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The room became silent.

It was a mess. How on earth did he deserve this? Why have his lucky stars abandoned him today out of all days?

The Tenth boss braced his knuckles hard, holding back a swelling rage threatening to explode in a minute. His headache tore through him as the noise became utterly irritating and he was losing control. Fast. This wasn't like him. He was always patient and understanding, right? But something.. Somehow snapped and caused him to have his temper so dry and short today, he briefly wondered what's wrong with him and this day..

How did this happen? One minute he was putting down his pen and attempting to close his extra tired eyes as he slumped down the mahogany chair, and now- and now what?

Well it all began like this:

A few minutes ago, Tsuna was attempting a short break from his ton of paperwork, sighed as he put down his pen and peeked through curtained windows.

He was looking at the skies that had been a shade of dark grey since a week ago and that seemed to remain only so. It had been heavy enough for everyone to say a storm would definitely lash out below but no, the sun had yet to shine and kept the heavens in its own struggle to let go of the damp heaviness.

A few minutes ago, The Young Don remembered frowning at it. Yes, it did give them a good, cool breeze instead of melting heat; thanks to that, he was able to work in the most convenient pace.

Emphasis on **_was_**.

Some good moments ago he was enjoying how the mansion had been really silent for a while.

_Too silent,_ he thought. _Maybe it was about the weather? _Tsuna mused.

Tusna shrugged it off and relieved himself another sigh. He thought for a good minute how everything was in literal chaos: Families are literally dying to get a position in the Alliance; other uprising Mafiosi families are giving out so much headache like the tons of paper he has yet to finish up to this time; Enemies are getting on his nerves as they sought to declare war once again- Tsuna wouldn't have minded them, but they were causing a lot of trouble for his plans on leading Mafia to a brighter side of the sphere- in the end, he has to shoulder them as the boss.

He thought about how it's just.. _Too much_ for him sometimes.

Tsuna remembered covering his face with a palm, proceeding to massage the bridge of his nose. Just a little while ago.

Lastly, he reminisced walking in silence into the kitchen and looked for a descent snack and going back to his room for a piece of mind -and stomach.

And then shit happened.

_**Ring. Ring.**_

The sleek black gadget rang in Tsuna's pocket and he had no choice but to answer.

"Yes.. Yes, I know... Wait... Isn't that a bit too far? Hu- What?!- Ho-okay. I'll call you back... Thank you, Usagi-san."

Tsuna clenched his fists and inhaled a deep breath.

"Bad news, Tenth! The meeting went haywire and the Dons are fighting each other!" his faithful right-hand man bursts into the room, his expression grim more than ever with teeth grinding in frustration.

"Wait! How did that happen? Wha-"

"Omnivore, I refuse to have the pineapple bastard on this mission." Hibari strode to the room with a nonchalant air and his scowl as deep as ever.

The so called 'pineapple bastard' never backed down, walking confidently to the space and having a devious smile on his face. "Don't worry, skylark-kun. The feeling is mutual. You'd be a a hindrance to me anyway. Now, Tsunayoshi what kind of joke is this?" Mist appeared all over the room.

Gokudera scowled and yelled, "What the hell! Now is not the time for that, morons!"

"Hayato.. You dont have to shout." Tsuna's headache amplified.

The bomb was almost triggered as the two deadly guardians were now pouncing on each other's guts again, sending a cold glare to the bomber, "Urusai."

Suddenly there was another bang on the door, the Vongola's healer was on his heels with a loud voice.

"Sawadaaa! The boss of the Serpente Family refuses to talk to me and said he demands you to negotiate instead!"

"I-already knew, nii-san.. We have to-" Tsuna was once again interrupted by a muffling sound nearing them.

Lambo came and was a sobbing mess while dragging his blanket along with him.

"Lambo, what happened?"

"T-Tsuna-nii.." the seven year old cow quivered and continued crying and shaking.

All of the sudden, Tsuna felt how it went for his aloof cloud who always hated crowding. Tsuna would've only blinked and now he was seeing his own office in chaos and it grinded on his patience that were stretched too thin firsthand.

That's just too much for a normal day in the Vongola estate, right? Right?

Wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Oy, Lawnhead! You just can't do your job no matter how easy it is, don't you!?"

"Well its not my fault, Octopus head! And besides, wasn't this your job?!"

"Are you questioning me, Seaweedbrain?!"

"Noisy Herbivores. I'll bite you all to death!"

"Oya, oya! Not when I bite you first, Kyoya-kun!"

"I never gave you the permission to say my name-prepare your last wishes, pineapple herbivore."

"*sob*-*hic**sniff* *sob*!"

"Bossu."

"Decimo. Don Rolando is waiting for you on the other line."

That's it.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The room became silent.

Everyone froze at the instant as the once timid and cowardly boss rang a thundering voice across the mansion.

Tsuna clenched his fists, sore at the act of him throwing a punch in the table. It was too late when he realized it.

Lambo trembled and fell down the floor before stumbling and getting out of the room, scared and terrified.

"Wai- Lambo.."

The door resounded a loud bang as it was shut. Silence remained around the from, a couple of terrified stares still stuck there frozen.

"I-I'm sorry.."

_'What did I just..'_

* * *

Lambo ran as far as his shaky legs could._ Tsuna-nii is angry.. Tsuna-nii is rude.. Tsuna-nii is.. Scary.._

He ran and stumbled on his toes, but it wasn't the ground that hit him, instead a rather sturdy build of a towering manly figure that met him.

"L-Lambo!" a deep, matured voice showed a hint of its usual light and cheerful tone.

Lambo stared at the figure, tears falling as he realized who it was.

"Lambo.. Why are you crying?" The older asked.

Lambo wanted to cry all he wanted into his older brother, but no..

The little cow ran and slammed his door shut as he cried in his room.

"Wait-Lambo!"

Takeshi sighed. He was gone a week and well.. This is what he got home to. He looked out the windows as he made his way to the office.

* * *

_Man, it sure would be a lot better if it would rain soon._. The skies are getting gloomy and depressing every minute but never did it showed signs of it raining soon.

The door to Tsuna's office cracked open.

A familiarly cheery voice greeted and broke the tensed atmosphere, "Yo! Tsuna!"

"T-Takeshi.." Tsuna's voice croaked from his sudden outburst.

"Hmm.. You guys are here, too I figured." Yamamoto said.

"Wha-"

"Ah, your voices really echoed out through the estate. Of course I know." Tsuna blushed, embarrassed.

"Ahaha! Kidding. I was just pretty near the corridors when it happened." Takeshi laughed carelessly as he did.

Hayato grunted. Kyoya snorted. Mukuro's smirk faded if only a little. Chrome's fidgeting ceased and Ryohei was normal again.

Tsuna felt that something inside him was replenished and washed slate clean. That laugh.. They may not have notice it many times before.. But it somehow always put them at ease and tranquil.

Yamamoto grinned, "Soo... What did I miss here?"

"Tch. Shut up baseball-freak.. Anyway.." Hayato didn't get to finish his sentence as he bowed down to the floor repeatedly, "I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR GETTING YOU ANGRY, TENTH! IM SO SORRY! I PROMISE WONT DO IT AGAIN! I'M SUCH A FAILURE AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN!"

"Ha-Hayato.. You don't have to.. Actually I should be the one saying sorry for snapping on you guys.."

"IT'S ALRIGHT SAWADA! IM SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU EARLIER, TOO!"

"Baka! You're yelling now!"

"Hmph."

"A-anyway.. Kyoya-.. About the mission. Sorry for that.. Ano.. If you guys agree, I'd be willing to spar with you when you get back." Tsuna stammered.

"I was going to change my mind, but now that you offered it, the better." Hibari snorted and turned on his heel, hiding a predator smirk.

The young boss mentally cringed before turning to his resident illusionist, "Mukuro?"

To which the other only replied before adding in the mist, "Hmm.. I'd like to take over your body, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Mukuro.. You know I can't do-"

"I know. I know. I'm expecting a vacation when I get back though." purple swirls disappeared and Tsuna relieved a sigh.

That's right.. I somehow feel like my mind just cleared out..

"Looks like I have to go finish my work, too! Dont worry, Tenth! I'll fix the deal with the Serpente Family!"

"Really, Octopushead?!" The Sun guardian exclaimed, extremely.

"Shut up! And I'm doing this for the Tenth only!"

"EXTREEEEMEEE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO KIND, OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"Say that again and I'll shove a dynamite to your throat!"

"Ahaha.. Now, now. It's all good, isn't it?"

"Tch. Whatever. I'll promise to do my best, Tenth!"

"Thank you, Hayato!"

"Haha. Good luck!" The remaining two occupants in the room bid their goodbye as they snickered at how Gokudera spluttered colorful words to the laughing swordsman.

They wouldn't miss the part where he faintly said how it's good to see him back somewhere along the lines, though.

Now, it was only the Rain and his Sky.

Yamamoto beamed his idiotic grin, "Oh, and the Dons in the meeting just called. You have that out of your worry list now, Tsuna."

Tsuna couldn't be more happier hearing the news.

"Now. That's settled. Hmm.. All that's left is Lambo.." Takeshi rubbed the back of his head as he heads to the door.

"T-thank you."

"Oh, about the Dons? No, problem! Here. I forgot my report." he hands over the stack of papers.

"Ah, about this too. But it's not just about this.. Takeshi.. Thank you for saving me back there.. "

Takeshi's lips curved into a smile, "It's nothing Tsuna. You're welcome."

Tsuna smiled at his guardian sincerely, words of gratitude not enough to express his thanks for one of his best friends. He then remembered about Lambo.

Tsuna hesitated at first, "Takeshi.."

The swordsman tilted his head to the side, "Huh? What is it, Tsuna?"

"A-ano.. Can I go with you, too? I wanted to say sorry to Lambo for being rude.."

Of course, the Rain guardian smiled and willfully said yes.

* * *

Lambo was cowering under his blankets still sobbing his eyes out when Takeshi found him in his messy excise of a room. The older man neared and patted gently on his back that was trembling.

"Lambo.."

The little cow knows whose that voice is. It belonged to his older brother who was always patient and calm with him. The one who was patient enough to play with hum through his mischief and listened to his stories,and most of all the one who lets him cry openly and talked about his nightmares when he thinks Tsuna-nii is busy.

"Take-nii.." he grabbed the other by the neck and wailed relentlessly through the swordsman's clothes. Yamamoto gently patted the younger's back to calm his sobs and lets him be until he deemed the other okay to speak up.

"You had that nightmare again, hadn't you?" He softly whispered.

Lambo mutely nodded and clutched to him more firmly.

"Dont worry. We're all here, Lambo..-"

"Tsuna-nii.. He's mad at me, isn't he.." Lambo croaked with trembling voice.

"Tsuna-nii wants to talk to you, Lambo.."

Tsuna appeared from behind with sad eyes widened in guilt and worry.

Takeshi wisely left the two brothers to their own time to talk things over and waited at the balcony.

* * *

The sky was heavy and dark still when Yamamoto looked up and pondered himself over idle thoughts. He smiled as Tsuna walked up beside him.

"How did it go?"

"It felt ages when we last had a talk like that. And honestly, I couldn't help but be guilty and blame myself for not noticing that the one I'm always protective about has been slowly drifting away from me... Lambo is growing fast, and yet he still is a kid who needs more attention: I didn't even know he was having nightmares- and I was a lame excuse of a brother to not notice that..." Tsuna lowered his head in shame as he continued talking.

"Tsuna.."

"..However, when I got the chance to talk to him and apologize for all these things, I felt like a great burden was lifted off my shoulders.. It felt better than any thing in this world could offer.. And I'm thankful for that, Takeshi. I really am. Seeing Lambo able to open up to me again like that.. I can't ask for more.." Tsuna smiled genuinely, looking down.

Raindrops slowly fell from the sky. Finally, the skies are ridding itself of its heavy burden of water vapor after a long week.

"Thank you.. Takeshi." Tsuna looked to his Rain Guardian who smiled just as well.

"You're welcome, Tsuna.."

"No-it's not just about that.."

This earned a confused from the Rain guardian himself, "Eh?"

"I mean.. There's just too many things we could've been thanking you for and yet we take it for granted knowing it's you who wouldn't mind.. You've always been there whenever things get really messed up and when we tend to lose it; you always laughed when everything's slipping out of control and calmed us with your attitude and words of reassurance; you've always been patiently encouraging us to straighten things up and works to resolve problems out; you never lose time to listen to us and always understand us whatever happens- These things.. You never get tired doing all of these for us without asking for something in return. You don't even shove it to our faces how pathetic we can be at times that we rarely consider your feelings in return. We always depended on you even unconsciously.. And yet.. You dont say a word about it and just lets it be.."

Tsuna clenched his hands "... I now thought of these things and realize how much it's unfair to you and we never even stop to say thank you.."

Takeshi was left speechless for a minute or two, jaws hanging open and caramel orbs widened as possible.

"Tsuna.. It's not unfair to me, you know.. Seeing how you guys happy is more than enough for me. Besides, it's not like any job for me to get tired of. Maybe it's just the way I am..-" the swordsman couldn't find words to say.

This is the first time someone ever said thank you for mere stuff like this that he usually doesn't mind doing..

"Thank you, Takeshi. The others wont admit it but I know.. We know.. we're so lucky to have you as family." Tsuna, on the other hand, couldn't find all the words to express how exactly he is grateful to have such a friend like him.

Takeshi ends up smiling, genuinely as he did, "And I'm so lucky to have you guys as my family as well. You're very welcome, Tsuna."

That day, Tsuna thought to himself it wasn't bad a day after all. He had concluded to himself that the absence of their Rain really put them off for the week that their temper just dried and grounded on each other.

Somehow, that laugh really _saved_ them.

The raining heavens reminded him of his friend who, despite many people mistake him for his oblivious nature, has always found ways to lighten up other people's burdens and wash everyone's worry, pain, and conflict just like how the rain does with the Clouds so the Storm could come, the Mist be made possible, for the Lightning be able to strike, and then when it's over the Sun could shine and the Skies could once again rule the space above.

Just like his own Rain Guardian-just like his friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that was longer for me to write. I would just like to dedicate this to Vongola's own Rain Guardian because what the hell? He neeeds more lovee. Haha. So I'm back to writing again. Nah. t's just because it's sembreak.

Anyway, thank you for reading and Reviews are definitely SWEET.


End file.
